


通宵酒

by nettofromhenan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: ooc慎入非法成瘾品描写拉郎，醉后作本文完成于2018年10月
Relationships: Alan Shearer/Paul Gascoigne





	通宵酒

吸上一口烟，加斯科因眼前的事物由真实逐渐变得飘忽，虚幻。他试图把烟气全部吸进肺里，但是失败了。  
他觉得冷。四顾茫茫，但什么都找不到。把手里的酒打开，喝了两口，加斯科因终于暖和了些。药物的作用下，他挤出一个难看的笑，随即身子一歪，软倒在沙发上，闭目养神。  
他知道，除了小报记者之外，不会再有人关心他的死活了。老婆被他赶跑了，其实他根本就不喜欢她。只是当时因斯，亚当斯几个人去夜店喝的酩酊大醉时总是会找几个女人作陪，他也就迷迷糊糊的和那人苟合。没做好安全措施，结果就生下了那个儿子。  
当然，他没尽过一天当爹的责任，就像他父亲对他那样。  
自然而然的，十来岁的小崽子毫不吝惜对他的诋毁，笨嘴拙舌的他也毫不吝惜自己的拳头。可想而知，最后打着正义旗号的人们把他的儿子从他身边夺走，他再也一无所有了。  
除了酒和药。  
窗户外面似乎想起快门的声响，又好像有闪光灯在咔咔的往他脸上照。  
“要拍进来拍。”他说。  
外面的寒风灌进屋子，这是十二月二十四日夜，他家里冷冷清清，没关窗户。  
外面还有响动，他有些生气，随手丢出一个空酒瓶向窗外砸去。他手上还是有些准头，瓶子精准的砸到了纱窗上，随即被弹回，坠落，碎裂。  
外面快门的声音停止了，一个熟悉的声音响起。  
“Gazza，你还是老样子。”  
声音他太熟悉不过了，阿兰·希勒，他的老搭档。  
“Alan，你怎么会来？”他对着瓶口灌了口酒，还是没动。老友有他家门的钥匙，他不需要起身开门。  
“圣诞了，陪你喝两杯。”门开了，进来的中年男人看起来要比他精神的多。  
希勒皱了皱眉，加斯科因家的走廊上空荡荡的。空气中弥漫着烟气和酒的混合气味。无论在什么地方，这种味道总能让人联想到伤痛。它带有某种放纵的意味：成瘾，不安全。  
加斯科因躺在沙发上，杂志和书籍乱七八糟的堆在桌面上，桌角放着一个打开的外卖餐盒，半包烟和一瓶打开了的红方，一双球鞋歪歪斜斜的在挂钩上挂着。  
“哦，少抽点。对你身体不好。”  
“那又如何？”没等他反应，希勒就抢走了他手里的大麻烟，旋即在烟灰缸里把他摁灭。  
一时间，加斯科因竟然没有任何反应。他眼神涣散，显然还处在药劲里。直待希勒上前抓起他领口结结实实打了他三个耳光，加斯科因方才清醒了些。  
“以后不要让我每次来这不是发现你在喝酒就是磕药。”希勒咬着牙，松开了加斯科因。顺着地心引力，加斯科因又一屁股软倒在沙发上。  
“是的，您可是稀客。但话说回来，你不属于这里，Alan。你属于美的令人窒息的剑桥。那里有斑驳的老墙，满城绿色映衬的古老校舍、一泓碧水的康河、礼拜堂璀璨的镶嵌玻璃、中庭草地上的亨利六世青铜雕像……”加斯科因调笑道，伸手去摸放在身前的酒瓶，却发现那里空无一物。  
“别，赶紧闭上你的嘴。老粗装什么文化人，你这样子拿出去泡妞都没人甩你。你也不知道找个杯子，死懒。”他也没找杯子，也是对着瓶子来了一口。说实在的，不是什么好酒。浓重的煤油味呛得Alan一咳嗽，但他还是咽了下去。  
“是啊，我是老家伙。老的蛋蛋都要掉了的老家伙。不像你，儿孙满堂……”加斯科因其实是很话唠的一个人。大麻的劲缓了过来，他问。“圣诞不陪家人，来这干什么？”  
“小孩子出去谈恋爱了，我也来看看你，老友。你看看现在几点了，家里乱成这个样子，圣诞老人都不会来的。”Alan低低地笑了一下，走到外面把放在门口的东西拿进来:“想吃什么，我带了点。”  
加斯科因睨他一眼，嘴角含笑:“你？你是米其林三星大厨的手艺吗？”  
“至少，炸鱼薯条肯定是没问题的。”希勒对他微微颔首，倒是一副胸有成竹的大厨做派，引得加斯科因很是审视了他几眼。  
被他一诈，加斯科因不禁笑开，不小心被凛冽的东风呛着咳嗽了几声。  
“不冷？干嘛不关窗户？”  
加斯科因抬起头，看着希勒一脸关切的样子，忍不住喉咙又发痒了。  
“不冷，散散烟，要么更呛。”  
这个季节的纽卡斯尔，雪已经是家常便饭了。不过当前比去年同时还要暖和些许，他每天晚上喝酒的时候还记得看天气预报，想来希勒这样一丝不苟的人也不会错过。他今天的衣着倒是蛮入时，Burberry的风衣加围巾。再看看他加斯科因的打扮，真是凄惨。  
希勒看着加斯科因不动，便停下步子，马上开口:“东西太重了，你拿不去帮我放一下。”  
加斯科因闻言，抬眸看着他，似笑非笑的。  
“快点儿。”  
男人这才哦了一声，慢腾腾地把接过东西放在地上，却没等希勒伸手，就用右手一并提起。  
然后，他伸出空荡荡的左手，递给愣住的希勒。  
“谢谢你。”  
“发什么神经？赶紧去关窗户。”希勒先是脸一红，很快就恢复了正常。从刚刚被放到地上的大包小包东西捡出来，转身进了厨房。没过一会，加斯科因家里万年没动过的油锅终于响起了滋滋声。说着，已经摘下了围巾和帽子的Alan从厨房里转了出来。手里拿着一大瓶果汁。  
“果汁？你老了？”加斯科因皱了皱眉。  
“是的，别跟我说你家没空调，去找遥控器，然后打开。我虽然说了不想你死在我前面，可也不想在这四面漏风的羊圈里冻死。”  
“是，是。Alan队长，您说得对。还有，我讨厌炸鱼。”  
“有闲心自己找厨师。”他把大衣递给加斯科因，“我知道你这没什么能穿的衣服，先穿我的吧。”  
他摸了摸，大衣的里面是热的，带着Alan的体温。外面有些水渍。  
“冒雪来的？真感动。”他没多说什么，披上了大衣。  
其实他心里是喜欢阿兰希勒的。这点他从不怀疑。只是最开始他为同性恋而感到羞耻。他逛夜店时候总是找尽可能多的女孩。后来，他就认识了他的前妻——谢莉。  
再后来，两人都成家，生子，他也逐年断了念想。被抑郁症困扰的他开始变本加厉的酗酒磕药，与Alan之间的距离也自然越来越远。他看到妻子就想起希勒，于是每当喝醉了他就打她。后来，他终于为此付出了代价。  
不光丢掉了妻子，也丢掉了儿子。  
他后悔么？后悔。一切都是因为他，让另一个女人也卷入了自己混乱的生活。  
他抑郁症加重，自杀未遂。  
现在，他觉得他配不上他。  
他想去找遥控器，但一时想不起在哪里。他房间里几乎所有的东西都覆盖上了一层灰，就像他斑驳蒙尘的记忆。  
屋内那张放在镜框里的老照片，那是1990年世界杯和1996年欧锦赛英格兰队的合照留念。他们两个一个是中场核心，一个是前场箭头。站在一起，勾肩搭背。  
拉开抽屉，空无一物。柜门打开，什么都没有。  
他踱步着，来回翻找，想找到一件遥控器，可以让他像以前一样对Alan炫耀的遥控器。  
如果找到了，他就可以高兴的举着遥控器对他说：“看，我找到了!”  
他自己也知道，他心里还住着20岁那年的小男孩。  
可惜，他并没有找到。只发现了一瓶酒。  
对，又是酒。把他害到如今这步田地的酒。  
鼓起勇气，或者说是丧失勇气。他又投入了魔鬼的怀抱。  
屋子的尽头，是一扇窗。  
窗外有座小球场，场边呼啸的风声仍然在回荡。风里似乎还流动着白天踢球的孩子们身上的汗水味和荷尔蒙气息。  
或者说，是他和Alan的。  
透过油漆斑驳陆离的窗台，他可以看见远处被霓虹灯染成通红的天幕。他能感受到手中开瓶的酒中浅淡煤油混合酒精的气息。  
这里没有见证他的生活，即使这是当时Alan和他都在纽卡斯尔时候选的房子。  
所以说，这里什么都没有留下。  
20岁的保罗·加斯科因不可能再回来，20岁的阿兰希勒也不可能再回来了。  
他本以为这里能让找到空调的遥控器能让他温暖，可这里等待他的也是陌生和冰冷。  
是啊，Alan的儿子真可爱，他的妻子也……  
一滴泪掉下，掉在了窗户框上。  
半晌，他走上前去，摸了摸那滴泪落下的地方，是湿的。再摸的时候，整个窗框都是湿的。  
不止那里，更不止窗框，整座纽卡斯尔城的天空，都是湿的。  
加斯科因自己也不知道那是为什么。天平的一边是爱情，一边是自己可笑的自卑和软弱。他曾经以为可以达到一个完美而稳固的生活，但一切都在瞬间失去了平衡。  
他不知道生活为什么会变得像贴在儿时房间里的的球星海报一样让人伤心。  
他静静的站了一会，把酒喝干，转身离开。  
“抱歉，Alan，遥控器……我没找到。”他摇摇晃晃的，一个踉跄，栽倒在了Alan的怀里。  
“你又喝酒!你想死吗？”给他的不是软语温存，而是一记响亮的耳光和男人暴躁的低吼。  
“嗯……嗯？当然不想死。哎，说起来了，你还记不记得我当年那个挑球过人啊……我们，我们看电视吧。”  
扶着加斯科因坐到了沙发上，Alan觉得屋子里实在有些冷。他找了根不知道是做什么用的木棍，把壁炉里藏的陈年老灰掏了个干净。往里塞上些旧报纸，倒上酒，点燃。屋子里骤然多了些暖意。回头一看，他这才发现加斯科因正抓着东西往嘴里塞。仔细一看，桌上虽然摆的是沙拉和意面，但醉醺醺的加斯科因那里管得了是什么？上去就用手抓，自然是抓了一手一脸酱料。  
无奈，这家伙又把自己搞成这副德行。打开电视机，难得他有其他的业余爱好。  
电视里放的滚动新闻，政要们一个个粉墨登场。出乎意料的，Gazza居然看的津津有味。  
“好了，Gazza。你……”他话没说完，一块面包就被那人直接塞到了他的嘴里。  
“中国领导人来访英了啊……说起来我还去过中国踢球呢!甘肃天马，这个队好像现在已经没有了。”  
“哦，那你一定赚了大钱吧。”递给Gazza刀叉，Alan揶揄道。  
“当时看起来是挺大的钱，不过早就花光了。不像现在，那帮子去中国捞金的人，赚的钱几辈子都花不完!说起来，Tony不是也去了吗？”  
“哦，Tony·Adams，确实。”一拍脑袋，希勒倒还真想起了这档子事。正当他这么思索的功夫，一个愣神，加斯科因就又偷偷地把酒倒进了自己杯子，正待举杯痛饮呢。  
“拿过来!”希勒终于是忍不了了。一把抢过酒杯，“你不能喝酒，我再重复一次。”  
“啤酒，啤酒呢？”加斯科因继续试探。  
“不行。有酒精的都不行，你现在已经喝醉了，我可不想最后我做的东西只有我一个人吃。”希勒斩钉截铁。  
“哦……你还是这样……当初在队里的时候你就总是这么絮絮叨叨的。严肃的像个混账。”加斯科因听到这话，就好像是受了委屈的小孩子一般，嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
“队里？那是二十多年前的事情了啊。那是他们都是二十多岁的小伙子，意气风发。当时Gazza就爱喝酒，喝完酒他才能避开那些恶心人的往事安心踢球。酒就好像是他们家的家传恶魔一样可怕。”嘴上和加斯科因不咸不淡的说着话，可过去的一幕一幕，还是像过电影一样在他脑中不断重复。  
“不过最后，加斯科因还是变成了他最痛恨的那种人啊……”他也有些悲伤，或许是队友的关心还不够，又或者是极度恶劣的英格兰媒体生态，又或者是1996年那场该死的比赛!  
对，那场比赛他们又一次倒在了十二码线上，加斯科因也自此一蹶不振。  
若是他们能进军决赛呢？说不定……  
窗外雪又大了些。  
“Gazza，把手给我。”希勒突然说。  
他本以为笔直的加斯科因会拒绝，可加斯科因却顺从的伸出了手。  
“Gazza，你听好，我们都没有怪你。索斯盖特做了国家队主教练，他也没有事，你……你不要自责了。还有外面那些媒体，你不要在意他们。我，还有当年的队友们，还有公会，他们都和你站在一起。”  
“哦？”加斯科因打了个哈哈，“所以呢？”  
“你没有错，你不要瞎想。好好生活，算我求你了。”  
“可是谢莉呢？贝克呢？会原谅我吗？”他说。  
希勒的脸色变了，直变得越发难看起来。  
他虽然知道加斯科因不会喜欢他的，但他还是忍住了。虽然此刻他的心里像有一万根针在横冲直撞。  
但加斯科因似乎没有注意到这点，还在絮絮叨叨的说着。  
“我说了我最讨厌暴力，当时我爸就像我现在这样，每次喝醉了就会打我和妈妈。没想到到了现在我又成为了这样的人，我爱她可是我控制不了自己……”  
希勒没听进去。他只看见加斯科因的嘴像金鱼一样，默然的一张一合。  
虽然能想象得到结局，但亲耳听到谜底总是让人难过。  
可对面的人比他个。更难过。  
“抱歉，Alan。我不能。”加斯科因想。他的酒劲已经退了大半。踢球时就充满灵气的他怎会看不出面前人的心思。  
他早就知道。  
但现在他们已不能回头。Gazza和Alan注定成为两条不想干的平行线。但他也如释重负，好像从什么道德谴责的压迫下瞬间脱离。一瞬间难得的清爽甚至有些让他醉氧。  
1990年他们去意大利，教练给他们放假。他和他勾肩搭背，如同花花公子一样穿梭在罗马的大街小巷。  
无意间，他的手搭上了希勒的手。被羞耻所控制的心理让他触电似的赶紧将手缩回。但他还是清楚地感受到了希勒手心里不断冒出的汗。  
他也不知道自己说了什么，但他清楚的捕捉到了希勒眼角眨回去的那一滴眼泪。  
他反反复复地仔细打量着面前的阿兰·希勒。白发已经出现在他的两鬓，但脑后的头发仍然乌黑而柔亮。他的背略微有些驼，但是身材还是那样修长。他的步伐还是和年轻时一样，如鹿一般轻盈矫捷。  
再看他，保罗·加斯科因。不忍直视。  
加斯科因满头花白的乱发挡住了光线，阿兰希勒看不清他的眼睛。  
他头发花白，形容枯槁，衣衫不整，酒气熏天。五十岁的年龄，看起来竟然像个古稀老人。  
希勒愣了一下，动了动嘴唇，想说些什么。但面前的加斯科因却摇了摇头。  
他知道加斯科因明白，所以……  
加斯科因喝完了杯子里的果汁，在里面重新倒满了酒，推到了希勒的面前。  
他没有用纸擦拭杯子边缘。  
接过杯子，希勒一饮而尽。  
在这又黑又冷又远像在地狱，圣诞老人都来不了的地方，就让两个人一起，饮尽这杯通宵酒吧。  
也不知过了多久，这个杯子在两人间传递了多少次。他们俩都醉了。  
“你个老骚货，还喷古龙水？”加斯科因趴在沙发的扶手上，用手在窗户结的水雾上写字。水气在凝结在窗户上，结出了冰花。透着雾蒙蒙的玻璃，窗外的景物，看起来虚幻缥缈，不甚真实。  
“怎么了？花你的钱了？”希勒抬起头，乜斜着眼睛盯着店主。  
“随便，你喝这么多，你不打算回家了？小心明天挨你老婆骂。”  
“那就太好了，再来一杯，Gazza！”  
屋里很萧条，弥漫着烟雾。钟敲了六下，加斯科因回头看看，六点了。  
又打开了一瓶bourbon递给了希勒。本想着他会倒在杯子里，可没想到他直接对着嘴就喝了起来。  
“哦，通宵了，Gazza。你还记得那一次么？90年，我们被淘汰了之后，你和我一起去了……”  
“不记得了，不记得了。老了就是记性差……”摆摆手，加斯科因打断了他。  
“今后你打算怎么办，Gazza。你总不能继续这样酗酒。”  
“你还说呢，你醉的不比我轻。”  
“你不听劝也没办法，我回家了。”Alan勉强站起。  
“你还能走？在这休息一下吧。”加斯科因想这么说，但最后也没敢开口。  
“不了，我叫的士，再见Gazza。”希勒说。  
“嗯，再见Alan。”加斯科因说。


End file.
